cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Jeong Dojeon
Jeong Dojeon is a former member of ACADEMIA who expressed disgust at their neutral actions, and sought to take over the ALICE Korea Branch. She is the central antagonist of the Gun Long Arc. Background Involvement in the Plot Jeong Dojeon is one of the central antagonists of the Gun Long Arc of the story of the KR server. Backstory Before the events of the Gun Long Arc, Dojeon was a member of ACADEMIA. However, her disgust towards their neutral actions resulted in her leaving ACADEMIA and allying up with Lee Sunggye's Gun Long Clan instead. Before she defected, Dojeon made her friend, Jeong Yakyong, promise to stop her if she ever went down the wrong path. During her time as a member of the Gun Long Clan, Dojeon set up two of the calamities that would come to fruition during the Gun Long Arc. First, she created a clone of Lee Sunggye that would later be named Yeonsangun. Then, she introduced Jang Huibin to the memory management AI Li Xun. Crimson Chronicle Choe Yeong and Jeong Mongju, seeing the Gun Long Clan as a danger, sought to indirectly execute them by sending them on a suicidal attack again Sabi and Gungnae Castle. However, Dojeon convinced Sunggye to incite a rebellion instead, which would lead to Sunggye killing Choe Yeong in the process. Dojeon then convinced Sunggye to hide the body and tell Mongju that Choe Yeong is simply missing. When Mongju did not buy the obvious lie, Dojeon threatened her into stepping back. Afterwards, Sunggye was injured in battle, allowing Jeong Mongju to ambush and capture Dojeon. While Bangwon fought and eventually killed Jeong Mongju, Dojeon simply remarks that her plan is going along as intended. She then escaped and went into hiding. Hongryeon Invades! Jeong Dojeon was the one who set the plot of the quest in motion, being responsible for infecting Hongryeon with the virus. Gyebaek Invades! Jeong Dojeon manipulated the Hwarang Clan into invading Qinzheng, allowing the Gun Long clan to take over the city afterwards. After the city of Qinzheng was conquered, Dojeon went into hiding until after the events of Eoudong Invades. Eoudong Invades! After the events of the quest, Dojeon secretly gathered Eoudong's data and sent them to Sejo of Joseon. Afterwards, she escaped form her hideout before Lee Bangwon could find her. Lee Sunggye Invades! This quest marks the first official involvement of Dojeon in the story of the KR server. After she escaped from her hideout, Dojeon located and invaded Lee Sunggye's hideout in order to deal with Sunggye and possibly take the access key from him. Along the way, she fought Kim Yooshin, a member of the Hwarang Clan who had come to atone for his actions by protecting Sunggye from her. After Dojeon reached and defeated Sunggye, Bangwon's army caught up and captured both of them. While Sunggye was imprisoned and later placed as the puppet figurehead, Dojeon was executed. Before her apparent death, Dojeon warned of three calamities that will befall Bangwon's empire. Jeong Dojeon would be assumes to be dead until her appearance in the quest Bewitching Erosion. Yeonsangun Invades! It is implied that Dojeon manipulated thing to let Yeonsangun access his personal files at the right moment, driving him mad with existential crisis. Afterwards, she secretly sent Yeonsangun's data to Sejo of Joseon. Bewitching Erosion This quest marks Dojeon's first official appearance as an enemy in the story of the KR server. During the quest, Dojeon was seemingly resurrected, only to be defeated and possibly killed by Jang Gilsan. Despite that, she was able to send Huibin's data to Sejo of Joseon after the events of the quest. Final Calamity: End Dojeon would make her return in this quest, shortly after she killed Sejo with one of his own magic beasts. Here, it is revealed that her previous deaths were those of clones, and that she was the one who set up the entire Gun Long Arc, with the intention of taking over the Korean branch of ALICE. As she fought against Jeong Yakyong, who came to stop Sejo's invasion and fulfill the promise she made, Dojeon expresses her disgust towards the way things are run in the KR server. Here, Dojeon reveal her ultimate goal to become the leader of the Korean branch of ALICE, with the intention of making it a better place. In the end, Dojeon was killed by Jeong Yakeong. In her last moments, Dojeon realized that she had strayed down the wrong path, and that the promise she made with Yakyong had been fulfilled. Because of this, Dojeon accepted her defeat and died in peace. Quest Appearances * Bewitching Erosion * Final Calamity: End (OMEGA difficulty only) * Jeong Dojeon Challenge * Crimson Chronicle (Story only) Skills, C-Skill and Abilities 6★ 5★ Past Version Interactions Trivia